Hairpins and Icecreams
by Lilly Kim
Summary: Clorith.Oneshot. When Cloud has money to waste, a night to relax and some disposition to sing...


**Hairpins and Icecreams**

Cloud was wandering all by himself in the center of the little city they have stopped by, searching for something to spend in the new amount of money he acquired. An irresistible job was offered to him and he just accepted it. Money never was too much. But the AVALANCHE couldn't see him with such suddenly big quantity of gil – the payment was generous. They would be mad at him by the return to his old mercenary duties.

So he walked through the streets at the orange sunset light, examining shopwindows with the most diverse stuffs, starting to get discouraged because there was nothing that caught his interest. Cloud like to spend money but he like to spend it in worthwhile matters. The former SOLDIER traveled until almost all sun hide and the stores starts to close. And there it was, glistening at the few rays left, beyond the glass of a girlish shop: the so special thing he was looking for. Not that it was what was in his mind. Actually, he had nothing in mind; but it just held his eyes like some kind of super glue. It was bewitching him. And, well, how to not? Standing proudly in a little cushion of lilac velvet was a pair of hairpins.

But it wasn't _any_ hairpin, brown and cheap. No, it was a gorgeous pair of hairpins, long and silver, evidently for adornment. In the curve, a delicate flower of small circular, brilliant crystals; six were light pink around a yellow one, as the petals and the bud, respectively, and at each side a marquise-shaped green gem representing its leaves. The rest of the pin length was incrusted in a sinuous way with clear stones. As soon as his orbs made contact with those, an image popped up immediately in his head: the flower girl. Besides of it be a very cute hair accessory – as cute as her -, all of it remembered him of she. The flower, obvious, for she being a flower lover, the pink by the color of her clothes, the green by the color of her eyes and the yellow for being her favorite color. And a hairpin because of her long, bright chocolate locks. It just had to be hers! He couldn't sleep if he doesn't buy her those hairpins.

The shop was about to close but even so he entered and ordered the little jewels. And what expensive little jewels, though Aerith is worth every gil wasted. Everything for the woman he loves. The brightness in those big eyes of hers when she receives a gift is priceless... The workshopper offered to put them in a box and pack up but he denied. It would only cause embarrassing questions. Besides, Cloud wanted to place them in her hair himself with naked fingers, feeling the softness of the locks. Two missions accomplished: spend some money and bought the Cetra a present – what he aimed for a while now.

He exited the establishment very satisfied and with a sudden will of an icecream although it was a slight cold night – not that it mattered to him. Cloud pocketed the hairpins and took his gloves out; he liked to feel the frozenness of the icecream against his skin. Then, he directed to a square and ordered one of vanilla and chocolate. By that time, the night fell completely and the place was very dark with only a light here and there of houses or restaurants and a few of the square own illumination. The blonde made his way towards a bench, sat down and licked the sweet contently, in a way he didn't felt for ages. Examining the local around, there was no one except for a solitary figure on a swing in the kids' playground nearby. It was a grown up person, maybe a teenager, definitely a female: her long, straight hair fluttering in the breeze and the sharp curves denounced it. She was sitting in a reflexive position, with her back to him, the left hand grasping the respectively chain and the head leaning on it.

It was very dark and he couldn't figure out who she was, only her contour against the faint light; his Mako eyes wasn't that grind. He finished eating the biscuit that the icecream was within and lay down on his back, his arms outstretched with the hands under his nape.

"It's new moon… That's why tonight is so dark." he thought staring at the ink colored sky dotted by stars.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. From nothing, an old music sprouted in his mind.

"_In a perfect world, one we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone"_

"_They can have their world, we'll create our own_ – suddenly a female voice joined him, causing him to stop singing and making him blushes madly for someone having heard him. He sat immediately, nervous. It was a hypnotizing voice, with a slightly known tone and so beautiful that made him wonder if it was some siren singing.

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_ – he searched franticly around for the source of the voice but no one was around except that girl at the playground. He deduced it was she. "What a sharpen audition!" he thought "Or was I that sang too loud?"

She was swinging slowly now. And how that was the woman part of the duet he let her continue her role and laid back down, relaxing.

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go, I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way"_

Now it was the man's part and he noticed the girl pause for him to go on.

"_I was so afraid, now I realize_

_Love is never wrong and, so, it never dies_

_There's a perfect world shining in your eyes"_

In the final refrains, now, she joined him in a perfect chorus, showing that she knew the song as well as Cloud.

"_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go, we're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_ – she held magnificently the accent in the last syllable.

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go, I'm home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way"_

At the end of the song he heard the sound of clothes rubbing and realized the girl had raised and was making her way towards him. When she was above him, he saw a glimpse of green and the musical giggles, that always make him feel light, echoed. He sat surprised, a name escaping his lips:

- Aerith…?

- We make a good duetto, don't you think, Cloud? – she asked casually while taking the vacant sit at the blonde's left and bending her legs beside her, in the bench.

- Y-you knew it was I?? – he questioned mortified, his face bright magenta.

The Cetra looked at him curious.

- Sure… Your voice is unmistakable. Why? Didn't you recognize my voice or me?

- A-actually no… - he replied, trying for all to stop his stutter – You see… You let your hair down and, well, I never saw it down, so I couldn't tell it…

- Hey, what's that? – she interrupted, probably in purpose, pointing to a thin, long and clammy thing in his uniform.

Cloud looked down to his abdomen and saw it.

- Ohh, it must have been the icecream. I must have dropped it unintentionally and didn't see it.

The brunette covered her mouth with the right hand trying to suppress an access of giggles, making the ex-SOLDIER feel shyer.

- Sorry. – she said after recomposing – You just remembered me of my neighbor's children. – she smiled and now, that close, he could see her perfectly with his Mako eyes. He couldn't help but to give a small smile back – So... You finally took out your gloves??

- Yeah... Kind of... I like to feel the coldness of the icecream. – he whispered to his hands. Interpreting her silence like _Isn't it too cold for icecream?_, he added – Well, I just had an urge to one, so I bought one. – lifting his gaze to her, he asked - Why did you untie your hair?

- It's cold… - was her simple answer while shrugging.

The talk about hair made him remember of his present. There wasn't more perfect opportunity.

- I have something for you. – he said, reaching for his pocket.

- Really? Ohh... – she looked curious.

When he showed her the hairpins, like he imagined, her expression was priceless. Her eyes sparked twice more and a magnificent grin was placed in her pink lips. It seemed that all her face was illuminated.

- Ohh, Cloud! They must have coasted a fortune! – she reprehended but her eyes were anxious – Are you crazy? I ain't that valuable… - Aerith continued, taking her glance out from the jewels to Cloud's and frowning.

- Tsk… Nonsense… You are worth every gil spent. – her expression sweetened and she reached for her gifts but Cloud withdrew his hand – Uh-uh! – she looked confused – Can I?? – the girl blushed a bit but nodded.

He, then, moved close and bent up her, reaching for her bangs and pulling them away. Easily, but carefully, he placed the accessories at each side of her head, fastening her locks and letting the fringe loose.

Aerith was almost having a heart attack. Cloud was so close and she was drawing in his smell – mixed with a hint of sweat, true, but still so… sexy. And his hands in her hair were making her shudder. She was simple delighted. And, Holy, he bought her such expensive things! Nobody made that before. She thought she never reddened so much; thanks it was dark.

When he pulled back he wore a smirk that almost made her melt.

- You're beautiful… - he was enchanted by the sweet perfume of her hair, that tied was unnoticeable. Per him, she would always let it down. It framed her shape perfectly and cutely. And just like he guessed, it was shiny and soft – Though… When don't you look beautiful?

She raised an eyebrow to him.

- Did you just flirt with me, mister?

- Well... Maybe... – he replied seductively, inclining his head to hers. But when he realized what he was doing, he withdrew and looked at the other side.

The silence that proceeded was unbearable, so Cloud hugged the girl. She stared at him in confusion.

- You said you were cold, don't you?? I don't have a coat to lend to you but human heat is the best. – he explained emotionless, although blushing like mad.

- Thank you, Cloud – she thanked clearly touched, accommodating herself better in his arms. That made the blonde feel more confident.

Aerith decided it was better to enjoy that sensible, cute side of him. This that he never showed before and she was sure he barely will do later.

Another silence fell upon they, much for Cloud surprise, but a comfortable one that time. They stood like that for endless minutes until the former SOLDIER become tired and sleepy.

- Is something wrong? – it took a while to Aerith to respond, what made him think she had slept.

- Hmm, nothing at all... Why?

- You've been quiet and quite of thoughtful. Usually you're all talkative and cheerful. You seemed a little sad at the swing...

- Really? – she blinked – Ohh, I was... – sensing she couldn't trick him, she chose a half-truth – I was speaking to the Planet. Just that. There's nothing to bother about!

- And was that something it told you?

- No! Really, Cloud, it's all right! You don't need to worry.

- OK, then... – he didn't buy it completely but if it was something important sure she wouldn't keep from him.

A couple more minutes, she started to hum the song. Just typical of her...

He glanced down at her, appreciating her complexion. Her eyes were closed and her foot was moving at the rhythm of the music. When she noticed his stare, she opened the amazing green eyes and stared back, smiling as always. "Yeah... Nothing's wrong. While I could see her smiling, nothing will be wrong."

-_There's a perfect world shining in your eyes..._ – he sang, the meaning written in his glance. Now there was a knowing smirk through her pink lips.

- Did you just-

But she was cut off by a sweet kiss, surprising her. Cloud taking the initiative?? Soon enough she replied, diving her tongue in his mouth and feeling in the clouds... literally. She shifted and sat in her ankles, grasping his face and deepening still more the kiss in an almost desperate way. He tightened his hold in her waist, shifting too and bending his left leg beneath him, pulling more power in the act to be not pressed down by her.

God-knows-how much time it lasted, but it was sufficient to make them totally breathless. After they pulled back, the blonde needed to gasp a few before manage to speak:

- Yes, miss. I just flirted with you. – she laughed and buried her nose in his neck – Sometimes you talk too much, y'know.

She giggled against his sensible skin and raised her head, leaning her front in his, her hands in his nape.

- Can't believe this is happening. That you feel the same... – he said looking to her swollen lips. She grinned and closed distances again, that time in a more delicate way, and let him possesses she, appreciating his right fingers sinking in her hair and his fingertips caressing her scalp. He's movements where timid and unsure but still enjoyable. Before broke out, she bite softly his lower lip making him shudder.

- Is that prove enough??

Her response was him pulling her closer and placing small and wet peeks through her cheek and jaw, down her neck. Aerith threw back her head to give him more space. But when the first low moan let her lips she decided they had enough.

- Come stopping it, lover boy... – she managed to whisper – Before we make out in public square.

Those words seemed to hit him hardly because he let go of her like she had burned him, his face impossible to be more scarlet.

- Sorry! Sorry... I... I just lose control... – he apologized, the eyes on the floor.

- Don't try to take longer steps than you can do. Just let it go in its right rhythm. – she said, a reassuringly hand in his shoulder – We will have more time in the future! – smiling, she raised and extended him a hand – Let's go back to the inn? It's getting late...

He looked from her hand to her face.

- Sure. – he took her hand and rose too, intertwining their fingers, sure that now he had his love beside him forever, so he wouldn't be alone never more.

And they walked back to the inn, hand-in-hand, her new hairpins sparking against the night and his icecream stain pasting in his skin.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Hi!**

**Hope you liked this oneshot. Initially it was a fluff attempt but 'cause of the "hot" final I dismissed that part . **

**Yeah, I know, coincidences… Think it was pretty obvious that the girl in the swing (is that really the word? I searched in my dictionary and found nothing specific /) was Aerith. I just couldn't resist putting the duet of The Lion King II, I love it so much. For that scene, keep in mind that the bench was just next to the playground and it was very quiet around. They could easily listen to each other.**

**Please, keep in mind too that, when I wrote about Aerith being quiet, I thought in her talking with the Planet about her fate. That was just the reason why...**

**About the final… I talk with my friend and told him that I'd think that it was a little reckless. It was just their first kiss! And the "making out" thing I thought it was exaggerated but he thinks it's OK… So I decided to post it that way.**

**Then, to end this long note you're already tired to read (if you're reading it): I am really so sorry about the many errors here. I'm from other country and English isn't my mother language. I haven't studied it properly, I'm basically learning it all by myself. So I'm trying really hard and have improving a lot reading fanfics XD And sorry about comas positionation. In my idiom we use it a lot and I'm having very difficult to reduce it and insert it according to English grammar.**

**Really really hopping you enjoyed this little fic.**

**CLORITH forever! .**


End file.
